


Death is for the Guilty

by NoLongerActiveInThisFandom_OldWorks



Series: Infiltrator Herald [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, at last have part 3, i have no idea how it will end, i'm just gonna yeet words into a document and hope for the best, infiltrator herald, lol sorry this took so freaking long, once again this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerActiveInThisFandom_OldWorks/pseuds/NoLongerActiveInThisFandom_OldWorks
Summary: You lean against the counter hiding your face in your hands. A frustrated groan escapes your lips. "Leave me alone you asshole."  You plead as if they could hear you. Even if they could they would no longer know who you are. It's better that way.





	Death is for the Guilty

_ “They have enemies Wei! We need to find them!” Ricardo is pacing. His whole body tense with anxiety. _

_ “Maybe they just left the city. Maybe they finally had enough of this place.” _

_ He is shaking his head before Steel has a chance to finish the sentence. “They wouldn’t do that. And besides where would they go?” _

_ “How do you know? How well do you actually know them?” The Marshal's voice is stern. “They have changed a lot since they have been back.” _

_ “Just shut up and help me look for them damn it! I can’t do this alone Wei. Please, I need your help.” _

_ A sigh escapes Chen's lips. In truth he has already started looking again, but he hoped to keep Ricardo out of it. “Fine, but you won’t like what you find.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ Chen stands. “Come with me, there is something I need to show you.” _

Hard. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. You were never supposed to care. But you do.  _ Damn it! _ You sweep your arm across the counter. The dishes shatter against the cold tile floor.  _ Damn them _ . You need to forget them. You will never see them again.

You lean against the counter hiding your face in your hands. A frustrated groan escapes your lips. "Leave me alone you asshole." You plead as if they could hear you. Even if they could they would no longer know who you are. It's better that way.

You breathe in deep. You don't have time for this. You can't afford these feelings. You have a job to do. You cannot fail. That was never an option. As things stand the Rangers still trust you. They don't know where you really were, what you are involved in. They think you were traveling, helping kids in need. You need it to stay that way. You cannot slip up.

Wearily you stand, straightening out your clothes as you push your hair out of your face. You need to leave. You cannot stay here in the comfort of your apartment forever.

"Herald, welcome back!" You smile as best as you can at receptionist hoping that she doesn't notice that it is strained. It has been more than a month since you've been here. You are out of practice being the golden hero.

"Thank you. It's good to be back." You lie. You don't want to be here but orders are orders. You don't have a choice. This is going to be difficult.  _ Herald  _ still doesn't know that he is gone. 

Dread fills you as you walk through the halls. Is this what they felt? The Rangers Headquarters bringing up past memories of a life of laughter. A life better left forgotten. A life they will never get to have again.

It was your job. You followed orders. You have always followed orders. You are a good pawn in the larger game. You will have to mourn their loss once you are told that they are gone. You were supposed to be close to them, idolise them. You were never supposed to love them. What’s done is done.

Slowly you make your way to one of the seminar rooms. Charge called you the moment he found out you were back, said that there was something he needed to talk to you about.

You quickly survey the room as you open the door, planning out any escape routes, that you know you won’t need. Charge is pacing nervously, Steel is sitting calmly at the head of the table, Argents metallic fingers clack against the table, eyes following your every move.

You smile disarmingly at them as you make your way towards the window, the quickest means of escape. They are nervous, no, maybe anxious is a better world. They don't want to tell you what happened, but they need to. You may have information. You glance over towards Argent, her sharp silver eyes staring through you. Suspicion. How should you act. How would Herald react? You are out of practice being him. You feel your feet leave the ground, a nervous habit you picked up years ago. "What's," you hesitate,"going on?"

Charge stops pacing as he turns to face you, “It’s Sidestep,” his eyes meet yours, “They’re gone.”

“What?” The shock is not hard to fake. “What do you mean gone?” You look towards steel, he’s not looking at you. “They wouldn’t just leave would they?” Are you laying it on too thick? Will they buy your act? They have to. You’ve given them no reason to doubt you so far. 

“No.” Charge states like it’s a finality, leaving no room for argument. “They’re not like that.”

“We tried to contact you.” Steels voice. “But the trip you were on obviously made that difficult.” 

“How long?” You feel dread settling in your stomach, the hair on the back of your neck prickling as Argent’s eyes lock on to you. Damn it. You’re going to have to do something about her if you want to keep your cover.

“Just over a month. We were hoping that you may know something.” Steels face is impassive.

“Me? Why?” Your eyes flick to Argent. Did she already say something that made them suspect you? Are you too late?

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with them, with the training and all. Did they say anything strange to you ever?”

“I… I don’t know.” You collapse in one of the chairs against the wall running a hand down your face. “They said a lot of things that didn’t make sense but nothing that led me to believe that they were in danger.” 

“Alright.” You lose track of who’s talking. The rest of the conversation goes by in a blur. You were just doing your job. It was nothing personal… or at least you keep telling yourself that.

***

You keep your face neutral as you survey the area. What are you looking for? Who? Why does this place seem familiar? The constant hum of minds is something that you are used to, but this place… What is it about this place? It doesn't matter. Your life is not your own. It never has been. It never will be.

The area is clear. There are no threats on the minds of those around you. You turn back to your handler and signal that it is safe. You are nothing more than a pawn. A Canary in a coal mine. When you stop singing, they know it's too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's proof that i've already started part 4! I have no idea when it'll be done though so please don't hold your breath...
> 
> They glance over at the Cuckoo, its glassy doll-like eyes stare into dead space. You did this. Quickly you shake the thought from your mind. Now is not the time. They could blow your cover.


End file.
